SC: The Sound Of Madness
by Krizalid
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for my OC Porfirio as an ending for if he was in Soulcalibur IV. The name is from Shinedown's latest album, which I thought was a fitting name as a metaphor for Porfirio's laugh, which he uses several times in the story.


Atop the Tower Of Remembrance, a fierce battle had just ended. Algol, the Hero King and

wielder of Soul Edge and Soulcalibur, had just been thrown through the air and was now laying

face-first on the ground. As he staggered to one knee he looked, disbelievingly, at his opponent,

a strange man garbed in purple who had just tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"How?", said Algol, "How could I be defeated by an insane buffoon such as you!?"

Porfirio merely smiled amd laughed. "Me? Insane? You'd think someone so old would know

some manners!"

"You dare mock me!?", snarled Algol, quickly rising to his feet, "My battle, my resurrection!"

With that, Algol leapt high into the air, transforming his right hand into a fascimile of Soul Edge as he did. As he neared Porfirio, he swung it downward as hard and as fast as he could. Any other warrior would have been split in two by the force of it.

But Porfirio, seeing the attack, avoided it by simply stepping to the side, and Algol struck nothing but the ground where he stood. Infuriated even further, Algol slashed at Porfirio once again with the Soul Edge, grunting with the effort. Porfirio evaded it again, however, almost as if he was toying with the weakened king.

"Resurrection, you say? You're nothing but a memory...", Porfirio said, and as Algol came at him once more with Soul Edge, he caught it's blade with his hand and continued, "...and you're going to stay that way!"

Then, while still holding Soul Edge, Porfirio ran an astonished Algol through with his rapier, and as he pulled it out Algol let out an agonizing cry before dissipating into nothingness. Soulcalibur fell to the ground in his wake, while Porfirio still held the Soul Edge. A look of indifference crept onto Porfirio's face.

"Is that it? And I was just beginning to enjoy myself.", said Pofirio. Then, having caught it's glint out of the corner of his eye, he picked up Soulcalibur, holding it aloft along with Soul Edge, and said, "My time here is at an end, it seems, but at least I get to keep you two as souvenirs!"

Just then, Soul Edge spoke, in a dark and menacing voice: "Fool! Listen to what I have to say! Wield me, and use me to destroy that despicable soul sword for good! Then unlimited power shall be yours!"

As soon as it had finished, the Soulcalibur spoke, in a stern but heavenly voice: "Do not listen to him, or he will devour your soul! Although you may be broken in mind, you can still use me to rid the world of his evil once and for all!"

"What!? You two can talk!?", said Porfirio with surprise, nearly dropping both swords. Having heard their words, Porfirio now looked anxiously from one sword to the other, unsure of which to keep and which to give up.

Meanwhile, Soul Edge spoke once again: "Fool! Why do you hesitate! Use me now, or I WILL devour your soul!"

Porfirio then stopped, and a sinister grin began to spread across his face. "I've got a better idea!", he said, as a purple aura began to emanate from his body. The purple energy soon spread to Soul Edge and Soulcalibur, which began to glow red and blue respectively in response

"What's this!?", shouted Soul Edge, "Am I being... devoured!? NO! It cannot be!"

"Stop! This isn't right!", cried Soulcalibur, "Do not do this! NO!"

Suddenly, both Porfirio and the swords were engulfed in a brilliant beam of purple light. Their cries were soon drowned out by the mad laughter that came from Porfirio, and the light continued to grow bigger and stronger. The tower's peak soon became bright enough to be seen from miles away, and the column of light that came from it seem to pierce the heavens, the abode of the gods themselves.

After the light had faded, only Porfirio was left, standing atop the tower. He looked at his hands, which now glowed blue and red with the power of the soul swords. He then looked out on the horizon, a mad gleam in his eyes, and said, "Well then! Now that that's settled, let's go destroy everything!" He then let out another bone-chilling laugh, which echoed across the sky for all to hear.

What happened next all know of, but they cannot speak of. For it was the end of existence, the annihilation of all living things, at the hands of the greatest monster the world had ever known...


End file.
